Project Summary - Nutrigenetics Core In this competing renewal, the UNC NORC proposes to develop a new core, the Nutrigenetics (NGx) Core, that will assist our research base to identify genetic factors and interactions that affect an individual's needs and responses to nutrients and susceptibility to obesity, and to identify high-utility targets for prevention and treatment. During the next 5 years, this Core will be funded at a level of $55,000 per year, and it is expected that the core will mature and develop a demonstrated user base during this period. The NGx Core provides services including i) assistance with grant proposal submission (hypothesis development, study design, power calculations and generation of preliminary data); ii) study implementation (collection of data and samples); iii) laboratory services (sample processing, genetic and metabolic analyses, assay brokerage); iv) data entry and bioinformatics services; v) data analysis & interpretation and dissemination of results. The Core benefits a wide range of investigators such as nutrition epidemiologists, psychologists, geneticists and physicians who want to enhance their scientific capabilities by incorporating nutrigenetics components into human studies.